1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward check rail locks, and more particularly toward check rail locks which may be painted after the locks are assembled.
2. Background Art
Check rail locks for use in locking dual sash windows are well known in the art. A typical type of such lock includes a keeper on the upper sash and a lock on the lower sash, where the lock includes a cam which may be pivoted to extend out and grasp the keeper to lock the two sashes against opening. Locks of this general type are shown, for example, in commonly owned Bates U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,718.
Similar operation is also provided in prior art check rail locks in which the cam is enclosed in a housing for protection and aesthetic reasons, and a handle located on top of the housing is connected to the cam so that pivoting of the handle will cause the cam to extend from (or retract into) the housing for grasping (or releasing) the keeper. Such locks are shown, for example, in commonly owned Mosch U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,972, 4,801,164, and 4,813,725.
Of course, for different installations, different colors are desired. Therefore, it is necessary to paint the visible components of the lock and keeper different colors in order to provide the variety of locks needed for all installations. Heretofore, with locks having a housing and handle, painting of the components has required that the handles and housings be separately painted in order to ensure that the housing does not have a paint shadow beneath the handle as positioned during painting. Such painting requirements therefore introduce a cost element into the manufacture of such locks. For example, a strict inventory of parts must be maintained in order to ensure that matching amounts of handles and locks are painted each color, and the extent of handling of the many different components is maximized. As a practical matter, this can also increase manufacturing costs by requiring that painting be accomplished before assembly (e.g., by foreclosing use of an inexpensive facility which manufactures and assembles components but does not paint them). Still further, painting individual components prior to assembly introduces a risk that the painted finish will be scratched or otherwise damaged when handled during assembly.
Of course, it is desirable that all locks operate smoothly over a long life and provide reliable security.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.